


the typing habits of John H. Watson

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, John Watson's Blog, Nicotine Withdrawal, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's typing up a new blog post. Sherlock is irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the typing habits of John H. Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty three of JWP. Today's prompt was: Use a pun in your entry today.
> 
> The pun that inspired this ficlet, though it has been slightly modified: A man stole a case of soap from the corner store. The police said he made a clean getaway.

Shift key, letter, letter, letter, spacebar...three second pause. This means John is reconsidering the word choice, and sure enough, there goes the backspace. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Heaven forbid he just holds the bloody thing down-- John is incredibly precise about the act of typing, even if his blog posts are riddled with errors.

Sherlock shakes the newspaper he’s holding in annoyance, but John continues pecking away at the keyboard. By Sherlock’s estimation, it’s been fifty two minutes and John has come up with a paragraph.

If only he had a cigarette. Perhaps then it would be bearable.

Enter key, tab key, letter, spacebar, letter, letter, letter, spacebar....four second pause. He’s realised (for once) that he’s being inconsistent with his tense.

Sherlock’s fingers clench, making the newspaper crinkle. “John,” Sherlock says, voice perfectly even.

“Just a mo,” John replies distractedly, and for god’s sake please don’t--

Letter, letter, letter, letter

Sherlock flings himself off the couch and makes it over to the desk in a stride. John looks up, face morphing into surprise. Sherlock takes advantage of his confusion and snatches away the laptop and turns the screen toward himself, reading quickly.

“Hey!” John protests, “Give it back, I haven’t finished yet--”

“Please tell me you aren’t really going to title this ‘A Clean Getaway’. Honestly, John. The perpetrator didn’t even work at the soap factory, nor did he get away! And the punctuation in this is atrocious, not to mention your tense is inconsistent and your vocabulary limited--”

John yanks the laptop back and sets it down on the desk. 

“Just because you’re going through nicotine withdrawal doesn’t mean I have to put up with you being a right prat. Besides, it’s my blog; I’ll write what I want.”

Sherlock glares, but John doesn’t look up from the screen. A moment passes, and with a huff Sherlock turns away. If he can’t stop John’s incessant typing, and if he can’t have a cigarette, perhaps Hudders will give him an herbal soother in exchange for an afternoon of soap operas and talk shows. Anything other than puns and blog posts.

The sound of typing follows him down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
